


The Demon

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Angel and Demon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Cure, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, F/M, Pain, angel trying to save demon!dean, reader is an angel, use of grace to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Demon!Dean immediately after he walked out of the motel room at the end of The Angel and the Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon

Dean barely made it out the door before the pain washed over him.

“What the fuck?” he growled as he steadied himself with one hand against the wall. The pain was like pinpricks all over his skin and he could have sworn there was a faint blue glow just rippling beneath the surface.

He stumbled down the sidewalk, trying to remember where he’d parked the Impala. He had been going to go back into the bar, have a few more drinks, maybe find another girl to take back to his motel, but this - whatever the hell this was -  felt like it was ripping him apart from the inside out. When he finally got to the car, he was barely able to get the key in the lock and the door open. Dean shoved the discarded food wrappers and empty beer bottles out of the way before falling into the front seat, yanking the door closed behind him. He stretched out across the seat, his breath coming in heaving gasps, his skin cold and clammy.

A sudden feeling of despair washed over him and to his surprise, he felt a tear slipping down his face. He closed his eyes and pressed the back of his hand to his lips, but they immediately flew open in shock. He could see himself jerking off behind his closed eyelids, he’d even heard the sounds he made as he was coming, almost as if he was standing outside of himself watching and listening.

“I failed,” her voice whispered in his head.

Startled, he pushed himself upright, his grip tight on the back of the leather seat. “God damn it,” he muttered. “What did that fucking angel do to me?”

Her grace. He’d felt it, in fact, he was pretty sure he’d absorbed it, when he’d been buried inside her, fucking her. She’d held it reined in, he’d been able to feel it barely brushing against him until they’d both come, her for the third time, him for the second. That’s when he’d felt her grace surrounding him and now that he thought about it, he had felt a strange tingling coolness. He’d known what she was trying to do, hell, he’d known what her plan was the minute she’d sat down across from him at the bar. She wanted to cure him, make him good again, make him Dean again. He hadn’t thought it was possible, hadn’t even entertained the thought that a lower class angel, anything less than an archangel, could cure a Knight of Hell. While that still seemed like a distant possibility, she had done something, connected them somehow. Because what he was seeing, what he was feeling, that wasn't him, that was all her. Maybe she was working with his brother, or Castiel had sent her, hell, maybe Metatron had sent her to finish the job.

Whatever it was, whatever she'd done was working, because this, this didn’t feel right. He was dizzy, nauseous, and the pain, well, the pain was damn near indescribable. For a brief second, he thought she might actually have succeeded, that she might have actually jumpstarted some kind of cure. Anger flooded through him, making his eyes flash black. He considered going back inside and killing the bitch.

Except there was a small part of him, very small, that didn't want to see her hurt or be responsible for causing her any harm. That was the part of him that started the car and pulled out of the lot, tires squealing on the pavement as he took the corner too sharp and pointed the Impala out of town.


End file.
